


That Snap Was Not For You

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, I just really wanted to write some jaewin, M/M, both are just sad and oblivious, cheesy ending, do not read if lactose intolerant, fluff ending, i wrote this in like two days, it's not that great, jaewin roomates au, mentioned johnil, not really angst, short fic, the teen and up is for mentioned sex and some lightly described kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Sicheng deals with his problems by watching rom-coms and eating ice cream. Jaehyun deals with his problems by going out every night. Neither knows how to confront their problems, until Sicheng sends Jaehyun a snap that was meant for Yuta.





	That Snap Was Not For You

Sicheng needed to feel it. He wasn’t exactly sure what ‘it’ was, just that he needed to feel something. His roommate was God knows where, with God knows who, and Sicheng could only eat so much ice cream and cry over so many rom-coms on his own. He needed to feel something other than his heart being chipped away, piece by piece, everytime Jaehyun was with someone who wasn’t him.  
Jaehyun sent Sicheng a snap of him with Johnny, a regular of Jaehyun’s nights out. Sicheng could almost think they were exclusive; if it wasn’t for the fact that Johnny was incredibly and obviously in love with Taeil, and Jaehyun still sees different people in between his nights with Johnny. Sicheng sighed and tossed his phone on the other side of the bed, trying to ignore the piece of his heart being broken off as he turned on “10 Things About You”.  
He glanced over at Jaehyun’s bed, yet again empty of his roomate. Sicheng would be happy to essentially have a dorm room to himself, except he wanted Jaehyun there, with him. Sicheng regretted befriending Jaehyun on their orientation day and agreeing to be his roommate. If he hadn’t done that, he wouldn’t be in this position. He wouldn’t be in love with his roommate who couldn’t even consider Sicheng romantically. He was almost offended by the fact that Jaehyun hadn’t considered him as someone he could even sleep with, but Sicheng realized that might break him even more. He wouldn’t be able to handle finally being able to be with Jaehyun for only one night and then watching him go to someone else the next night.  
Sicheng got out his favorite Ben & Jerry’s flavor of ice cream, and let the tears fall at the same time Julia Stiles’ character did when she read her poem. His emotions were overwhelming him. He knew he shouldn’t be so upset. Jaehyun wasn’t his, but Sicheng was in love with him, and he couldn’t pretend like it didn’t hurt. And as much as he wanted to hate Jaehyun, he couldn’t. He really was starting to understand Julia Stiles’ character now.  
Jaehyun usually wasn’t home until the next morning, so when Jaehyun walked in on him crying into an empty tub of ice cream as he stared blankly at the end credits, Sicheng jumped up quickly and wiped his tears.  
“Sicheng?” Jaehyun asked concerned, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sicheng nodded fervently, “It’s just the movie. I’m a sucker for happy endings.”  
“It’s not the movie,” Jaehyun shook his head, “You’re too red and puffy.”  
“Don’t push,” Sicheng warned.  
“Right, sorry,” Jaehyun replied, “Do I need to initiate Yuta’s ‘mission: help Dong Sicheng feel better?’”  
“No,” Sicheng said firmly.  
“Oh, come on,” Jaehyun said. “Something’s obviously wrong. I promise there will be no funny business, just cuddles to help you feel better,” Jaehyun took slow steps towards Sicheng, and reached out to him.  
“Don’t touch me,” Sicheng jumped away from Jaehyun.  
“Sicheng,” Jaehyun started.  
“I’m going to Yuta’s,” Sicheng interrupted him.  
Sicheng knew he shouldn’t be so upset, but between crying over Jaehyun to Jaehyun wanting to hold him, he felt overwhelmed. He needed air. He felt awful for the way he reacted to Jaehyun, but his mouth and body moved faster than his brain. Sicheng ran out of their dorm, only taking his phone. It was when he stepped on the concrete outside of his dorm building that he realized he didn’t even put his shoes on.  
Sicheng could feel his bare feet getting roughed up as he walked across the hard ground. He winced and hissed out a sharp breath as he stepped on a rock. It was painful, but it was easier to feel that pain than the pain in his heart.  
He called Yuta, “I need you to let me in your building. Now. I’m outside.”  
Two minutes later, Yuta was signing Sicheng in the building and wrapping in him blankets the second they got back to Yuta’s room.  
“What happened?” Yuta asked gently.  
“Jaehyun came back,” Sicheng replied.  
“He didn’t stay out?” Yuta asked confused.  
“Nope,” Sicheng shook his head, “He caught me crying, and tried to initiate your plan, but he wanted to cuddle, which is not in your plan.”  
“Because you don’t like being touched,” Yuta interrupted, “Yes I know. I thought Jaehyun knew as well.”  
“But I like it from him, which is the problem,” Sicheng replied, “I want him to cuddle me, but not in a platonic ‘let’s make me feel better’ type of way after he just got done fucking Johnny.”  
“Oh,” Yuta nodded in understanding.  
“I’m so pathetic,” Sicheng sighed.  
“No, you’re not pathetic,” Yuta said, “It hurts to see the person you love with someone else. I do think you need to confess. You’re only hurting yourself by not talking to him.”  
“I’m not doing that,” Sicheng let out a sharp laugh, “Are you insane? That’ll ruin things between us.”  
“Not to be that person,” Yuta sighed, “but things between you are already kind of ruined considering that you’re constantly hurting because of him.”  
“Yeah, but at least he doesn’t hate me, and if I confess, that could happen,” Sicheng replied.  
“Jaehyun could never hate you,” Yuta rolled his eyes, “I’m already almost certain that he feels the same way, and if he doesn’t he would still be your friend. He loves you too much, even platonically, to let something like that get in the way. I still stand by the fact that I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”  
“Do you think doing the same thing he does will help me get over him?” Sicheng asked suddenly.  
“Did you even listen to what I just told you?” Yuta sighed in frustration.  
“Nope,” Sicheng answered honestly, “So what do you think?”  
“I think that’s single-handedly the worst thought that has ever crossed your mind. You’re not going to use other people to get over Jaehyun,” Yuta said.  
“I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Sicheng shrugged.  
“That’s exactly what it would do,” Yuta replied, “You’re going to get hurt. I know you. You hate people touching you, and you hate the idea of being with someone with no feelings. Imagine trying to do that, a physical relationship with no feelings, it’s literally a blend of the two things you hate.”  
“You can’t stop me,” Sicheng retorted.  
“Sicheng, you’re just emotional right now. Just wait until you’ve calmed down some, and if you still want to continue down this road, then I’ll keep my mouth shut,” Yuta bargained.  
“Fine,” Sicheng sighed.  
“Okay,” Yuta smiled, “Get some rest. I’ll take Taeil’s bed. He went to see Johnny and confess, so I’m guessing he won’t be back tonight.”  
“That must be why Jaehyun came home tonight,” Sicheng realized, “Jaehyun knows Johnny loves Taeil.”  
Yuta nodded, “Get some sleep, Sicheng.” 

“I don’t understand what I could’ve done wrong,” Jaehyun whined to Doyoung and Taeyong in their room.  
“Just slow down, and think,” Doyoung sighed, “Talk through it.”  
“I get home after hyping Johnny up to invite Taeil over,” Jaehyun sighed, “and Sicheng is crying. He said it was because of the movie, but I know that’s not true. He warned me not to push, because he hates being pushed about his emotions. So I shut up, because the last thing I want to do is to make him even more upset.”  
“Understandable,” Taeyong nodded, “So why do you think you did something? Something else could’ve happened.”  
Jaehyun sighed deeper and louder, “Well, I tried to comfort him. I wanted to initiate Yuta’s plan to make him feel better. I even offered cuddles.”  
“Well that’s where you went wrong, everyone knows Sicheng doesn’t like to be touched,” Doyoung said pointedly.  
“No, but Sicheng lets me,” Jaehyun said, “When we watch movies together or when he’s stressed, he likes to be held or cuddled. He really likes it when I rub his back or or his head. I tried to reach out to him, and he told me not to touch him and then ran out. I don’t know what I’ve done to make him this upset at me. I can’t handle him being mad at me. It hurts. So much.”  
“If Sicheng lets you touch him, it’s because you’re special. Even with being special to him, if something really is wrong, he might resort to his normal behavior which is not being touched by anyone,” Taeyong told him, “I really doubt Sicheng is upset with you.”  
“What if he is?” Jaehyun asked. “I need to know. I can’t stand him being upset with me. It kills me to know that he’s hurting. Even if I’m not the source of it, I still want to help him. I hate that he’s upset and I’m sitting here doing nothing.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Doyoung sighed, “I really think you need to confess to him soon. You’re only hurting yourself more by denying it. Especially with your way of dealing with things.”  
“It’s whatever,” Jaehyun replied, “It’s the only way I know how to deal with things, and it’s not like he even cares what I get up to.”  
“It doesn’t matter if Sicheng cares or not. Even if he doesn’t like you back, you don’t need to react this way. I’m worried about you, Jaehyun, really worried. The last time you were with someone, you bottomed. Which was already concerning because you hate bottoming. Then you couldn’t walk for a day and half because he didn’t top right,” Taeyong said, his voice raising as he got more emotional.  
“You agreed not to bring that up again,” Jaehyun looked down, his chest tightening.  
“I’m sorry,” Taeyong said, “I just can’t stand to see you spirling like this.”  
“I’m not spiraling,” Jaehyun defended himself.  
“You’re kind of spiraling,” Doyoung backed up Taeyong.  
“Whatever, I’m going back upstairs to my room,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.  
“Jaehyun,” Doyoung said, “Don’t be like this. We’re both just really worried about you. You’ve been rooming with Sicheng for two and half years and have been silently pining over him for the better half of that time. You either need to get over him or confess.”  
“I’m leaving,” Jaehyun said again, and then walked out, leaving a sad and worried Taeyong and Doyoung behind.

“I haven’t seen Jaehyun in three days,” Sicheng sighed to Yuta when they were leaving their last class of the day, “I really want to apologize to him.”  
“Have you heard from him at all?” Yuta asked.  
“He sends me snapchats to keep our streak, but anytime I respond with something to start a conversation, he leaves me on opened,” Sicheng sighed.  
“Oh,” Yuta replied.  
“He looks good though,” Sicheng muttered, “I guess he’s not too broken up about it. I mean, like really good.”  
“I can’t believe you’re sad over him not talking to you, but you can still find it in you to thirst over him,” Yuta chuckled.  
Sicheng smiled, “If you saw the snaps, you would understand.”  
“You’re something else,” Yuta shook his head, “Maybe you should tell him that he looks good and then you can tell him how you feel about him.”  
“That’s not happening,” Sicheng replied.  
“I’m disappointed,” Yuta clicked his tongue, “I can’t believe you’ll thirst over a ‘streaks’ photo but won’t confess your love for him.”  
“I’ll screenshot his next one and you’ll see what I mean,” Sicheng told him.  
Yuta laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”  
Sicheng laughed with him, before leaving Yuta to go to his room.  
Sicheng threw his bags down, and opened his computer to watch “The Breakfast Club.” Twenty minutes into the movie, his phone lit up to show a notification. Jaehyun snapped him. Sicheng had never opened a snapchat so quickly.  
Jaehyun didn’t send a streaks photo. This time it was Jaehyun telling Sicheng he was on his way home. Sicheng sighed in relief. He would get to talk to Jaehyun again. Sicheng screenshotted the snap and went to send it to Yuta saying, “This is what I mean, he just looks so fine, I can’t take this for much longer, I literally am in love with him.”  
Sicheng hit send.  
Sicheng’s eyes widened as he realized who the snap for Yuta actually went to. His snap delivered to Jaehyun, the very man he was losing his mind over.  
Sicheng called Yuta.  
“Yuta!” Sicheng shouted the second Yuta said ‘hello.’  
“What happened?” Yuta asked.  
“I accidentally sent a snap of Jaehyun to Jaehyun with me thirsting over him and confessing my love for him. That snap was supposed to go to you,” Sicheng panicked.  
Yuta laughed, “What doesn’t kill you only makes you gayer.”  
“Yuta, this is serious, he’s on his way to the room right now,” Sicheng whined.  
“Well. at least this whole thing will finally be confronted,” Yuta laughed again.  
“Not if I run,” Sicheng said, “I think I can make it out before he gets back.”  
“You’re staying and that’s final,” Yuta told him, “The two of you are finally going to get this settled.”  
Sicheng heard the door being unlocked, “Yuta, he’s here.”  
“He’s not there to murder you, calm down,” Yuta chuckled.  
The door opened and Jaehyun was standing there. The two of them made eye contact and stared. “Yuta, he’s looking at me. He’s in the room. Help me.”  
“Goodbye Sicheng,” Yuta hung up the phone.  
“Yuta!” Sicheng shouted into the disconnected line.  
“Did you mean it?” Jaehyun asked once the door was closed and he put down his phone.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sicheng said.  
“I’m serious, Sicheng, I need to know if you meant it,” Jaehyun ran his fingers through his hair, “Because if not, that’s a really cruel joke. I don’t know how you found out that I love you, but don’t do this to me if you don’t mean it.”  
“Wait, what?” Sicheng asked shocked, “You love me too?”  
“Too?” Jaehyun asked, “So you meant it?”  
“Of course I meant it,” Sicheng looked down, “Jaehyun, I love you so much. Why do you think I’m okay with you touching me? Why do you think I cry myself to sleep every night you go out with someone who isn’t me?”  
“You what?” Jaehyun’s mouth fell open, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you felt the same, I didn’t know it was hurting you. If I had known that, I would’ve stopped. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize,” Sicheng laid his hand on Jaehyun’s hand, “You didn’t know.”  
“Last time?” Jaehyun asked.  
“You and Johnny,” Sicheng replied, “I didn’t know Taeil would be confessing to Johnny, otherwise you wouldn’t have caught me.”  
“I told Doyoung and Taeyong you were upset with me, but they said I was just overthinking,” Jaehyun sighed.  
“I shouldn’t have reacted the way they did, I was just overwhelmed,” Sicheng shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Still,” Jaehyun looked down, “I’m sorry for hurting you. I could barely handle thinking I hurt you once. Now knowing that I definitely hurt you, and more than once, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”  
“Don’t,” Sicheng told him, “You didn’t know. Now we both know the other feels the same, so what we can do is spend the rest of our lives, hopefully, loving each other. Don’t focus on the past, the future is what matters. Our future is what matters.”  
“I love you so much, Sicheng,” Jaehyun said, “I’m so glad you feel the same.”  
“I love you too,” Sicheng smiled.  
“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Yes,” Sicheng nodded fervently, “Please.”  
Sicheng didn’t have to say it twice. Jaehyun put his hands on Sicheng’s waist and pulled him closer. Sicheng wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun finally connected their lips. They both smiled into the kiss.  
“Boyfriends?” Jaehyun asked.  
Sicheng rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yes.”  
Jaehyun smiled and kissed him again. Sicheng pulled himself closer to Jaehyun. Jaehyun lifted Sicheng. Sicheng wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, and Jaehyun held Sicheng up with his hands underneath Sicheng’s thighs as they continued to kiss.  
They were finally happy. Happy and together. Sicheng had made the best mistake of his life by sending that snap.


End file.
